


An Early Death

by Starlessmelody



Series: The Game Never Started [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Demons, Demon AU, Drabble, Gen, death not very descriptive, demon akira kurusu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 02:32:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19347739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlessmelody/pseuds/Starlessmelody
Summary: Short death drabble for a demon au.





	An Early Death

This wasn’t the way things were supposed to go. The world was hazy as he fell to the ground for the final time. “This is the fate of any scum who get in my way, death or ruin. You should’ve minded your own business stupid kid.”

He had only been trying to help that woman, but now Akira Kurusu laid dead on the ground beaten by a drunk man. How did it go so wrong? The man had fallen on his own, but they’d ended up fighting. No justice would be given for his death either, not when it was that man who committed it.

This was not exactly the end. For a somewhat tragic death as this one, a person would think his soul should end up in heaven this was not the case. His sense of wrath at this injustice and lust he had been unable to express would see him reborn as a half breed demon. Memories of his human life would be gone or faded.

In Hell the newly reformed teen had his new wings burst through his back with cries of agony. They were bloody and beautiful. They could have been mistaken for an angel’s soft and feathery. The color of them, however was a deep black. If that were not enough to set him apart from a more holy being long black horns twisted from the sides of his head. His eyes were now a more crimson color as well. This would be the start of a rather interesting demon. One who would become known as a thief of hearts.

**Author's Note:**

> Au may be changed to where he was always a demon, but I'm still likely to write other character death drabbles likely to come relating to the version where I have them die first.


End file.
